Empty Orchestra
by Motaboy
Summary: Die Tamer verbringen den Freitagabend in einer städtischen Karaoke-Bar, fröhnen, teilweise zu sehr, dem Alkohol und - aber lest selbst was passiert!
1. Drops of Jupiter

**Drops of Jupiter**

Schluck auf Schluck, die Kehle hinab und auf direktem Wege ab in die Blutbahn. Schon das vierte Bier am heutigen Abend und wenn er es recht bedachte, sollte er seinen Durst langsam aber sicher zügeln.

Andererseits bedeutete weniger Alkohol auch weniger Spaß. Nicht, dass es nicht ohne ging aber grade in einem derartigen Etablissement war man doch darauf angewiesen, dass man die eigene Hemmschwelle mittels Likör, Kurzen, Bier und gegebenenfalls auch Duftwässerchen herabzusetzen wusste. Und heute wusste er ganz genau wie! Und die anderen anscheinend auch, wenn er daran dachte, dass der Lautstärkepegel an ihrem Tisch den Lärm aus den circa ein halbes Jahrhundert alten Jugendboxen von Zeit zu Zeit gut und gerne um das anderthalbfache übertönte.  
Und zwar ganz genau das anderthalbfache – da war er sich ganz, ganz sicher!

Das Grinsen von einem Ohr zum andern breit gezogen ließ er Jenrya passieren und sich selbst zurück auf die Bank fallen. Der Platz am Rand, bei nächster Gelegenheit sollte er vielleicht mehr ins Zentrum ihrer kleinen Versammlung rücken. Allerdings käme er dann nicht mehr in den Genuss des uneingeschränkten Bühnenblicks und wer wusste schon wie die Akustik zwei Meter weiter links beschaffen war. Wär doch schade um all die schrägen Töne.

„_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
with drops of Jupiter in her hair  
she acts like summer and walks like rain  
reminds me that there's a time to change  
since the return from her stay on the moon  
she listens like spring and she talks like June_

_But tell me did you sail across the sun did you make it to the milky way  
to see the lights all fading and that heaven is overrated  
tell me did you fall for a shooting star one without a permanent scar  
and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there!"_

Zugegeben, im Vergleich zu Shuichon war Juri ein ganz anderes Kaliber und trotzdem gelang es auch ihr nicht mehr als ein Paar läppscher Noten zu treffen. Ein Schmunzeln und einen weiteren tiefen Schluck aus der grünen Pulle später war er bereits wieder dabei den Text lautstark mitzugröhlen. Zumindest soweit er ihm bekannt- berichtige: im Gedächtnis geblieben war. Wenigstens klang es besser als beim großen Rest der Jungs. Hoffte er zumindest. Wer konnte bei 1,x Promille im Blut schon noch mit gutem Gewissen sagen wer von ihnen hier grade den Vogel nicht nur ab sondern direkt in die Hölle schoss!

Der junge Mann ihm gegenüber schien jedenfalls ein geeigneter Kandidat zu sein. Kenta trug mittlerweile sogar die an seine Sehschwäche angepasste Porschebrille mit der er bereits heute Mittag vergeblich versucht hatte Tom Cruise aka Maverick das Wasser zu reichen. Man, Top Gun war aber auch ein genialer Film! Unbedingt mal wieder anschaun, schrieb er sich hinter die Ohren und ließ seinen Blick wieder zur Bühne zurück schwenken.

Wow, Juri legte sich ja ganz schön ins Zeug – oder gab es andere Gründe, dass sie vor seinen Augen gradezu hin und her zu fallen schien?

„_Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
tracing her way through the constellation  
she checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo  
reminds me that there's room to grow  
now that she's back in my atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain old Jane  
told a story 'bout a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land_

_But tell me did the winds sweep you off your feet  
did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
and head back to the Milky Way  
but tell me did Venus blow your mind was it everything you wanted to find  
and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there!"_

„Out there!" Leicht zeitverzögert, aber immerhin textsicher und in annehmbarer Tonlage, den toten Vogel konnten Kenta, Kazu und die anderen also unter sich ausmachen. Den Blick durch die Runde gleiten lassend ging er in Gedanken noch mal die letzten Stunden durch und kam zu einer erstaunlichen Erkenntnis. Es waren ja bereits fünf! Die pisswarme Dosenbrühe die Kazu ihm vor dem Kino in die Hand gedrückt hatte war ihm doch glatt entfallen. Ob das wohl dieselbe unbewusste Verdrängung war mit der er die Erinnerungen an den Film den sie angesehen hatten aus seinem Hirn getilgt hatte?

So mit sich selbst beschäftigt bekam er Shuichons zigsten Versuch quer über den Tisch einen Schluck aus dem Glas ihres Bruders zu stibitzen nur peripher mit. Als ob es nicht viel leichter gewesen wäre sich einfach an einer der halbvollen Flaschen gütlich zu tun. Ebenso entging ihm Takatos bereits gläsernen Blick der – obwohl trübe und müde – unermüdlich zwischen Juris nur spärlich bedeckten Beinen und großzügig gestopften Brüsten hin und her wanderte. Sein Blick sank auf den kleinen runden Tisch, an den sie sich vor wusste Gott wie vielen Stunden zu acht gedrängt und gequetscht hatten und der jetzt unter einem Haufen leerer Flaschen, Gläser und zerstückelter Bierdeckel- und Etiketten verschwunden war.  
Sie hatten also einen dieser übernervösen, hyperaktiven und unter Aufmerksamkeitsdefiziten leidenden Piddeler dabei!

„_Can you imagine no love pride deep-fried chicken  
your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
can you imagine no first dance freez-dried romance  
five-hour phone conversation the best soy latte that you ever had and me_

_But tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
and head back toward the Milky Way and tell me did you sail across the sun  
did you make it through the Milky way to see the lights are faded  
and that heaven is overrated  
tell me did you fall for a shooting star one without a permanent scar  
and did you miss me while you were looking for youself!"_

Noch konnte er nicht mit Gewissheit sagen ob es nun Shuichon oder Kenta war der ihren Tisch derart verunstaltet hatte aber er würde schon noch herausfinden wer hier seine hübschen Heineken misshandelte. Vergewaltigte! Auch wenn das vielleicht ein bisschen zu dick aufgetragen war.  
Es gab ja nun wirklich nicht viel das ihn auf die Palme brachte aber wenn er schon einmal betrunken war konnte er ja auch seine nicht ganz so sanften Seiten rauslassen und ein wenig mit ihnen über den Tisch flanieren.  
Welch Glück, dass just in diesem Augenblick Jenryas milchweiße Hand vor seinen Augen aufgetaucht war. „Leer?" Es ging also auch ohne große Worte. Ein kurzes Nicken und einmal aufstehen- und wieder hinsetzten später war besagter Blauschopf auch schon in Richtung Theke verschwunden.

Er ergriff prompt die dargebotene Gelegenheit um einen Platz ins Zentrum aufzurücken. Mit so viel Bank unter dem Arsch saß es sich doch schon gleich viel angenehmer als auf der beschissenen Kannte.

Den Ärger über die verunstalteten Flaschen vergessend und mit sich selbst zufrieden ließ er sich ein gutes Stück zurücksinken, griff nach der auf dem Tisch stehenden Bierflasche.  
„And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day!"  
Und nun alle im Chor, lautstark brüllend während er das geliebte Kleinod schon fast in den eigenen Händen hielt. Ein großer Schluck und er könnte zur Nummer sechs über gehen!  
„And did you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star!"  
Schließlich fiel auch er mit ein, das altbekannte Grinsen so lange auf den Lippen bis der stechende Schmerz in seinem Handrücken sich zu seinem Hirn durchgekämpft hatte.  
„And are you only looking for yourself out there!"  
Wer zum Teufel hatte ihn denn geschlagen? „Flossen weg Akiyama, das ist mein Bier!"


	2. Wonderwall

**Wonderwall**

Schnell zog Ryo die schmerzende Hand zurück und sah der jungen Dame zu seiner linken in die Augen. Hatte sie ihm gerade ernsthaft den Handrücken geohrfeigt? Und obendrein behauptet, dass er sich an ihrem Bier gütlich tun wollte – das durfte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Dein Bier?" Seine Stimme klang mehr als nur belustigt als er seinen Blick zur Flasche herüber wandern lies. „Seit wann trinken Mädchen denn Bier?" Das berüchtigte Grinsen stahl sich zurück auf sein Gesicht während Kazu und Kenta eng umschlungen auf die Bühne torkelten. Es gab doch einfach nichts schöneres als sich die Nacht mit ihr feixend um die Ohren zu schlagen. Zumindest nicht mit den bereits erwähnten 1,x Promille im Blut. Die schönen Gedanken fanden jedoch ein jähes Ende als sie ihre schlanken Finger in seine volle Mähne bohrte und so erneut Blickkontakt erzwang.  
„Lass. Die. Finger. Bei. Dir." Ihre zweite Hand griff nach der riesigen Machete mit der die anderen vor geschätzten 72 Stunden die Zitronen zerschnitten hatten. „Oder sie sind ab!" Auf seinen Lippen erstarb das Lächeln und er zog fragend erst die eine und dann überrascht auch die andere Augenbraue nach oben. Den Mund zu einem perfekten O verzogen starrte er sein Gegenüber an. Ihr fieses Grinsen ließ ihn einmal, zweimal und sogar ein drittes Mal schlucken ehe er seine Sprache wiederfand.

„Weißt du ich bin mir ziemlich sicher." Welch Glück, dass der Alkohol sein Ego mehr als nur verdoppelt zu haben schien. Denn wenn nicht ware der ganze Spaß ja schon vorbei gewesen. „Das ist mein fünftes Bier!" Doch schon als das letzte f des fünften Bieres über seine Lippen kam hatte sie ihn mit einem weniger zarten als harten Ruck näher heran gezogen. „Finger weg, sonst!" Ein gefährliches Zischen lag in ihrer Stimme. Ein gefährliches Zischen, dass er leider Gottes aus Versehen oder mit voller Absicht überhört hatte. Zumindest seinem dümmlichen Grinsen nach zu urteilen.  
„Sonst?"

„_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall

_I said maybe…"_

„Was zum!" Sagen wie viele Sekunden zum Zeitpunkt des Schmerzensschreis genau vergangen waren, seitdem die haarscharfe Klinge über seine Fingerglieder geglitten war, konnte sie nicht. Und obwohl sie sich noch lange nicht auf einem Niveau mit ihren volltrunkenen Kameraden wiederfand hätte sie niemals vermutet, dass es bluten würde. Es war doch eher eine Streicheleinheit als ein Schnitt. „Ups." Wenigstens lag etwas Reue in ihrer Stimme.

Sein Blut breitete sich indess weiter auf den Bierdeckelfetzchen aus die den gesamten Tisch bedeckten. Bei genauerem hinsehen fiel ihr sogar auf, dass die aus Etiketten geformten Papierkügelchen es sogar aufsaugten! Als sie endlich auf die Idee kam eines der unzähligen Taschentücher aus Juris Handtasche zu entwenden und ihm grob auf die Hand zu klatschen waren die meisten Kugeln bereits dunkelrot eingefärbt. „Was für eine Saugkraft!" Wow, er hatte es also auch bemerkt! Und das in seinem Zustand. Eine wirklich bemerkenswerte Heldentat wenn man den durch den Blutverlust sogar noch gestiegenen Alkoholpegel mit einbezog. Sein skeptischer Blick hatte sich mittlerweile auf das blutgetränkte Taschentuch geheftet. „Ich hatte immer so einen Ahnung." Die Stimme klang zumindest belustigt. „Dass du einmal mein Tod sein würdest!"  
Der Hieb auf den Hinterkopf war zum Glück zu schwach um ihm das Genick zu brechen. „Idiot!"

„You're gonna be the one that saves me!" Kazu und Kenta, mittlerweile in die letzten Takte getorkelt lagen Arm in Arm auf der Bühne. Ein Anblick der Shuichon aufs äußerste zu amüsieren schien.  
„You're gonna be the one that saves me!" Auch Takato und Co fielen mit ein – was den auch vorher schon unangenehmen Klang noch entscheidend zu verschlimmern schien.  
„ You're gonna be the one that saves me!" Und auch Ryo sang nun die so aussagekräftigen Zeilen und fixierte dabei mit einem irgendwo zwischen dümmlich und dankbar einzuordnenden Grinsen sein Gegenüber.  
Und Ruki konnte nur den Kopf schütteln!


	3. Sex on Fire

**Sex on Fire**

„Jetzt halt still und … nein!" Mit einer Hand sein Handgelenk festhaltend versuchte sie verzweifelt aus den noch nicht gänzlich mit Blut besudelten Taschentüchern irgendetwas auch nur annähernden einem Verband ähnelndes zu zaubern. Es gelang ihr nicht.  
Die Schuld daran lag jedoch nicht allein bei ihr, war es doch Ryo der jeden im Ansatz von Erfolg gekrönten Versuch binnen eines Augenblicks zunichte machte wenn er die hektisch drapierten Papierfetzten herunterriss um sich seine Wunden zu besehen. Wenn Juri ihr doch nur helfen könnte. Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit wo sie doch bereits kurz nach ihrer Bühnenpremiere mit dem Kopf auf die Lehne gesunken eingeschlafen war und sich nun auf der Bank breitmachte.  
Und die anderen? Takato hatte bereits seinen angestammten Platz auf dem kleinen Podest am anderen Ende des Raumes eingenommen, wie ein Fähnchen im Wind hin und her schwankend und das Mikrofon mehr schlecht als recht zwischen den Fingern. Und Dumm und Dümmer waren nicht grade für ihre medizinische Fachkenntnis bekannt.

Wieso zum Teufel wollte das auch nicht aufhören zu bluten? Sie wusste ja, dass Alkohol und Schnittwunden keine besonders gute Mischung waren, aber der Kerl schien ihr ja hier zu verbluten!  
„ Du wirst die sein, die mich rettet!" Wieso zum Teufel wollte der auch nicht aufhören zu Grinsen?

„_Lay where you're laying,  
don't make a sound  
I know they're watching,  
they're watching _

_All the commotion,  
the kiddie like play  
Has people talking,  
talking_

_You,  
your sex is on fire!"_

Na toll. Jetzt hatte es auch noch ihr liebstes Shirt erwischt! Wie lange hatte sie es geschafft es von Flecken und ähnlichem Übel frei zu halten? Vier Jahre und ein paar Monate! Und nun zierten unzählige kleine und einige größere rote Pünktchen das zuvor so strahlende weiß. Sogar das blaue Herz hatte etwas abbekommen. Alles nur weil Akiyama wie ein abgestochenes Schwein blutete und anscheinend partout nicht damit aufhören wollte!

Auf wie viel Liter Lebenssaft ein Mensch wohl verzichten konnte bis er den Löffel abgeben würde. Und wo war eigentlich Jenrya abgeblieben? Immerhin war er doch der verantwortungsvolle, stets besonnene und ausgerechnet heute Abend sturzbetrunkene Klugscheißer. Die ersten Tropfen hatten sich bereits ihren Weg auf die Polstergarnitur der Bank gebahnt als sie sich aufraffte. Mit einem Plan. „Beweg deinen Hintern!" Ihr gegenüber sah sie mit fragendem aber noch immer höchst amüsierten Blick an. Der Spott stand ihm in den Augen und Ruki musste sich zusammenreißen um keine weitere Schnittwunde zu verpassen. Ihn einfach nur ein wenig anritzen! „Wohin soll er denn?"

Zugegeben es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie alle zusammen fanden und noch weniger oft, dass sie sich dabei betranken und ausgelassen feierten aber im Moment wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher als zu Hause in ihrem warmen Bett zu liegen, weit weg von Ryo, Takato und ihren Freunden. Und weit weg von Akiyamas Blut! Nicht, dass sie sich nicht amüsiert hätte. So lange niemand sie dazu zwang auch auf diese dämliche Bühne zu klettern und zu singen. Oder immer mehr und mehr zu trinken.  
Mit einem leichten Stoß beförderte sie ihren Vordermann aus der Sitzecke und schob ihn mit flacher Hand vor sich her.  
„Auf die Toilette!"

„_The dark of the alley,  
the breaking of day  
The head while I'm driving,  
I'm driving _

_Soft lips are open,  
knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying,  
you're dying_

_You,  
your sex is on fire  
Consumed,_

_with what's to transpire!"_

Die Tür hinter ihnen schwang auf und zu während sie den noch immer blutenden Jungen zum Waschbecken bugsierte. Ganz wie in einem Western Saloon. Gut eine Minute verging ehe sich die braune Brühe aus dem Wasserhahn annähernd aufgeklärt hatte und eine weitere Minute ehe sie den gut einen Kopf größeren Jungen endlich so positioniert hatte, dass sie die Wunde reinigen konnte.  
Ryo stand über das Becken gebeugt da, den Kopf an den Spiegel gelehnt und von ihrer Hüfte am Beckenrand fixiert. Sein Blick sank auf die verletzte Hand herab, offensichtlich mehr begeistert denn bestürzt. Wie desinfizierte man eine Schnittwunde? Sie hatte einfach seine verletzte Hand gepackt und hielt sie nun unter den seicht plätschernden Hahn.  
Tropf, tropf, tropf – fast schon hypnotisierend

!

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war. Zu spät für ihren Geschmack. Merkwürdig, eigentlich hieß es doch die Müdigkeit käme eher im Sitzen und nicht wenn man sich urplötzlich in einer arschkalten Toilette mit eiskaltem Wasser wiederfindet. Ausnahmen bestätigen ja bekanntlich jede Regel. Schon spürte sie das angenehme Kribbeln auf der Haut, sah, wie sich die feinen Härchen auf Ober- und Unterarmen aufrichten wollten. Wie in Trance ließ sie sich auf seinen Rücken sinken. Kopf auf Schulter, Wange an Hals und Brust an Schulterblatt. Spürte sein Zucken wenn sie der Wunde mit ihren Fingern zu nah kam. Spürte die Wärme die von ihm ausging.  
Nicht, dass sie weiche Knie bekam oder seinem betörenden Duft erlag. Ryos Charme verfiel oder sich nach seinen endlos tiefen blauen Augen sehnte. Was für ein Stuss! Romantik war doch schon immer etwas für Schwachköpfe und Träumer. Aber diese angenehmen Wärme. Ein Seufzen entrann ihrer Kehle und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. Er stand nun völlig still. Ob er bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihm so nah war, oder ob auch ihn die Müdigkeit überkommen hatte wusste sie nicht. Bis er die verletzte Hand um ihre zierlichen Fingerchen schloss. Waren es fünf oder zehn Minuten? Oder nur eine einzelne. Sie konnte es nicht sagen.  
Ein anerkennender Pfiff ließ sie schließlich aufschrecken. Sie fing Kazus mehr als deutlichen Blick auf und sandte ihn postwendend – und gefühlte 30° kälter zurück!

„_Hot as a fever,  
rattling bones  
I could just taste it,  
taste it_

If it's not forever,  
if it's just tonight  
Oh,it's still the greatest,  
the greatest, the greatest

_You,  
your sex is on fire  
And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire!"_

„Halt deinen Rand!" Sein Grinsen wurde mit jeder Sekunde breiter und breiter. Mit einem Mal schien alle Müdigkeit wie weggeblasen und alles was blieb war die Wut auf Kazu den Idioten der es jedes verdammte Mal schaffte sie auf die Palme zu treiben. Kazu, der betrunkene Idiot – wie sie sich selbst einige Sekunden später und nachdem besagter Depp mit vor den Mund gepresster Hand auf eine der drei Kloschüsseln gestürzt hatte. Die Schokoladenseite des Lebens.  
„Mir wird kalt." Ryos Stimme riss sie aus ihrer Schadenfreude. „Ich will wieder rein!"  
Ihr angedeutetes Nicken war genug und ehe sie sich versah hatte er sie mittels Hüftschwung einen halben Meter versetzt und trottete nun mehr schlecht als recht zur Tür.

„And you, your sex is on fire!" Takatos Krächzen ging ihr durch Mark und Bein als sie aus der Toilette trat. Den Blick langsam durch den dämmrigen Flur wandernd und nach Ryo ausschau haltend trat sie zurück in den Schankraum. Und fand ihn auf ihrem Platz. Ihr Bier in der verletzten Hand!  
„Consumed with what's to transpire!" Ihr Bier an seinen Lippen. Verheißungsvollen Schrittes trat sie an den Tisch heran und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Bank fallen. Ihn schiens nicht zu stören, denn er nuckelte weiterhin unbehelligt weiter an der grünen Flasche.


	4. Zombie

**Zombie**

Die gute Nachricht: Er hatte von ihrem Bier abgelassen. Die schlechte: Er hatte es ausgetrunken! Dieser Schweinehund.

Wie gern hätte sie ihm die ganze Miesere heimgezahlt – aber der werte Herr musste ja die Fliege machen und sich an den einzigen Ort flüchten den sie nicht aufsuchen würde. Okay zugegeben, verstecken war auf der Bühne nicht wirklich drin. Andererseits war es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht dem Alkohol den Rest des Abends zu entsagen. Man möge sich nur einmal Juri, Kazu und Kenta betrachten. Erstere schlief nun schon seit über einer Stunde und das in einer Karaoke Bar! Letztere entledigten sich soeben ihres letzten über der Gürtellinie getragenen Kleidungstückes. Jungs, das will doch keiner sehn!

Gott wusste wohl wie spät es war, Ruki tat es nicht. Aber ihr war bewusst, dass sie schon längst den Abgang hätte hinlegen sollen. Es hätte nicht mal ein starker sein müssen – einfach aufstehen und gehen, nach Hause in die weichen Kissen sinken anstatt sich weiter zu betrinken.  
Welch philosophischer Erguss. Alles nur Akiyamas Schuld, was musste der sich auch an ihrem Eigentum laben? Er hatte sie ja geradezu herausgefordert, gar provoziert ihn bluten und bezahlen zu lassen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es wirklich bewundernswert welch anästhesierende Wirkung der Alkohol doch hatte, denn immerhin war die bemerkenswert stumpfe Klinge auch noch von oben bis unten mit Zitronensaft benetzt. Ryo war wohl ein ganzer Mann. Schon seinerzeit allein in der Wildnis unterwegs, ganz im Stile eines – wie hieß der Typ mit seinem Kanu, Hund und dem Yukon River noch gleich?  
Wenigstens war ihr Humor noch nicht auf nackte Haut und feuchte Aussprache geschrumpft – von Kazu und Kenta konnte man das wohl nicht mehr behaupten. Und zugegeben: So ein Lendenschurz stand Akiyama sicher super!  
Auch wenn es sich nicht ziemte – Ruki kam nicht drum hin über diese Vorstellung zu schmunzeln. Sicher, sie könnte sich jetzt eingestehen, dass diese Grinsebacke nicht schlecht oder gar sehr gut aussah, mutig, schön und stark war und ganze nebenbei noch der größte, dickste und vielleicht auch der intelligenteste Fisch im ganzen Ozean sei. Aber würde das etwas an ihrem Verhältnis zu Ryo ändern?  
Nein! Wieso also kostbare Zeit verschwenden?

_Another head hangs lowly  
child is slowly taken  
and the violence causes silence,  
who are we mistaken?  
May he see, it's not me,  
it's not my family._

_In your head, in your head  
they are fighting!  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
and their bombs, and their guns  
in your head, in your head  
they are crying!_

_In your head! In your head!  
Zombie! Zombie! Zombie!  
What's in your head, in your head?  
Zombie! Zombie! Zombie!_

_Another mother's breaking  
heart is taken over.  
When the violence causes silence  
we must be mistaken.  
It's the same old theme  
since nineteen-sixteen!_

_In your head, in your head  
they are still fighting!  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
and their bombs, and their guns  
in your head, in your head,  
they are dying!_

Die imaginären Lendenschurz hin oder her, seit wann konnte der denn singen? Gut, ein Pavarotti war er nicht. Und zum Glück auch kein misratener Kaulitz aber verdammt noch mal, Akiyama traf mehr als nur ein paar Töne.  
„In your Head. In your Head. Zombie. Zombie. Zombie!" Man könnte meinen Ryo hätte anstelle der acht – und egal was er behauptete es waren, sind und blieben acht! – Bier mindestens eine Flasche Whiskey im Rachen.  
„What's in your head, in your head?" Es war wohl nicht mehr als eine My-sekunde in der ihr der Mund offen stand. Eine Null-Komma-N-gegen-Null My-Sekunde. Und dennoch hatte sie dran zu schlucken.  
War es vielleicht möglich, dass hinter all den blitzeblanken Beißerchen in der viel zu großen Klappe irgend Etwas steckte? „Zombie!"

Es gab Applaus, begeisterte Pfiffe und obwohl er meinte sogar eine Aufforderung zum ungeschützten Akt zu erhaschen war es allein ihr Gesicht, dass ihm so ein verzücktes Lächeln entlockte. Diese zuckersüßen Gefühle in ihm auslöste.  
Er. Hatte. Gewonnen.  
Natürlich war er kein begnadeter, ja vermutlich nicht mal ein überdurchschnittlicher Sänger – aber allein schon die Fähigkeit einen einzigen Ton zu treffen ließ ihn zum König aufsteigen. Und der Krönung sei Dank war ihm gelungen wovon andere nur träumen konnten. Hatte er ihr die Gesichtszüge entgleisen lassen. Oder zumindest auf ein selten genutztes Abstellgleis geschoben! Und gemessen an Rukis mimisch stark beschränktem Reservoir war das mehr als nur ein kleiner Sieg.  
Eventuell sollte er sich öfter derartige Eskapaden erlauben.

Sicher, wäre er nicht im nächsten Moment gegen einen der kleinen Stehtische gestolpert hätte er ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht. So wog der kurze Augenblick des Triumphs Schmerz und Scham der unzähligen Malheure des heutigen Abends wohl kaum auf.  
Natürlich würden die genauen Schadensausmaße, Vor- sowie Nachteile und andere nicht minder wichtige Punkte erst morgen Nachmittag oder Abend nach ausreichend Schlaf, Wasser und Aspirin Einzug in seine Formel erhalten. Und wieso sich ausgerechnet jetzt Gedanken über zukünftige Abende im Kreise der trauten Freunde machen? Die Nacht war jung, der Morgen jungfräulich: Zeit für eine kleine oder große Dummheit!  
Nicht ganz in der Senkrechte vor ihr stehend griff er nach Rukis Hand und warf das wohl charmanteste Sunnyboygrinsen aller Zeiten an ihren Dickschädel. Der Blick sprach tausend bände – warum sie sich letzten Endes trotzdem an ihn dranhängen, heimlich, still und leise nach draußen schleifen und die Straße runter ziehen ließ?

Who cares!


	5. Never seen the Light of Day

**Never seen the Light of Day**

Das klatschen der Schritte auf dem nassen Straßenpflaster schien drei, nein viermal wiederzuhallen. Merkwürdigerweise jedes Mal lauter als zuvor!  
Hätte sie zumindest schwören können.  
Wie weit die Nacht auch fortgeschritten sein mochte – den ausgestorbenen Straßen nach: weit – ihre Logik hatte sich bereits vor längerer Zeit verabschiedet. Wieso sollte sie sonst weitab von gute und böse mit dem Held vom Nachtdienst durch die wie schon bereits erwähnt sehr nassen Straßen stromern? Noch dazu bei dieser kälte! Natürlich wurde ihr erst jetzt wo sie die weißen Atemwölkchen vor ihrer Nase bemerkt hatte schmerzlich bewusst, dass ihre Jacke noch neben Jenryas hing.  
Bravo Ruki, ein wahres Meisterstück!

Akiyama interessierte sich natürlich nur wenig für ihre Misere. Wie vom Affen gebissen vorweg stürmen, der happy go lucky Sunnyboy voll in Action. Nervtötend? Einerseits!  
Andererseits hatte er ihr den großen Abgang erspart. Nachher wäre sie noch als Spaßbremse abgestempelt worden. Und sie war endlich draußen an der frischen, arschkalten Luft. Bald wären ihre Finger zu Eis erstarrt und Ryo würde einen mit seinen tollpatschigen Händen zerbrechen. Kein Wunder. So fest wie der mit diesen rauhen, kräftigen, von Hornhaut, Kratzern und Wunden übersäten aber trotzdem irgendwie sanften und wohlig warmen, auf dem Handrücken sichtbar mit Adern und Sehnen durchzogenen wohlgeformten Männerhänden zudrückte.

Von jetzt auf gleich war er stehen geblieben, hatte sich herumgedreht und sein Anhängsel mit dem Rücken zur Wand abgestellt. Halb im alles offenbarenden dreckigen Licht einer Straßenlaterne und halb im Schutz undurchdringlichen schwarzen Nacht. Es verging eine Minute des An- und Zurückstarrens. Eines ihrer Augen funkelte wie einer dieser violetten Edelsteine. Ameirgendwas! Das Andere war matt wie Marmor.  
Ob die diffusen Lichtverhältnisse bei ihm änhliches bewirkten?  
Und wieso in Teufelsnamen fragte er sich eigentlich diesen Stuss!  
Sachte und mit Bedacht ließ er die Stirn gegen ihre sinken. Berührte Rukis Nase mit seiner eigenen. Die Augen leicht geöffnet, versucht den Blickkontakt zu erhaschen.

So standen sie dort, halb im Licht und halb im Schatten, starr vor Kälte und glühend vor Hitze, durchnässt von Regen und Schweiß. Dreißig Sekunden, eine Minute. Den Duft des andern und dessen Alkoholfahne in der Nase. Neunzig Sekunden, zwei Minuten.  
Einhundertachtundfünfzig Sekunden. Und eine halbe!  
Exakt so lang verharrten sie so. Im seichten Regen unterm Wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel. Je eine Hand in die des anderen verschränkt. Rukis zweite auf seiner Brust, Ryos an ihrer Hüfte. Die Augen nach wie vor nicht geschlossen um das Gegenüber so gut es nunmal ging zu fixieren. Stirn auf Stirn, Nase an Nase. Und schließlich auch mit seinen Lippen auf ihrem Philtrum und ihrer Oberlippe.  
Endlich!

Die Hände in seiner dicken Mähne vergraben, das Gesicht heftig gegen seines gepresst. Der Kuss schien länger als nur eine Ewigkeit zu dauern! Und dann dieser Blick.  
Keiner von beiden hatte die Augen für mehr als ein Blinzeln geschlossen. Keiner wollte sich die letzte Blöße geben. Er hatte unlängst beide Hände auf ihre Hüften gelegt, sie Stückchen für Stückchen heran gezogen. Jetzt konnte er jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers spüren. Die knochigen Schultern die ihn in die Brust stachen. Die Knie wie sie gegen sein Schienbein drückten. Und ihr Herz das immer heftiger pochen wollte. Jetzt konnte er ihren betörenden Duft ihrer Kleidung, ihrer Haare und ihrer Haut riechen.  
Jetzt konnte er sie sogar schmecken! Dann, plötzlich und ohne jede Vorwarnung: Licht. Gleißend hell stach es ihnen in die Augen, zwang sie dazu den innigen Kontakt zu brechen, die Lieder zu senken!  
Er verfluchte den Fahrer. Und sein Xenon Licht gleich mit.  
Sie stand bereits einige Meter abseits. Hatte die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt. "Komm!" Ein paar Zentimeter näher und er hätte mit Sicherheit sagen können ob das ein Lächeln war.

Der Regen war stärker geworden und auch der Wind hatte zugenommen. Aber zugegeben: das arrhythmische Trommeln und unheimliche Heulen nahmen der ganzen Szenerie den Kitsch. In ihren Augen etwas sehr begrüßenswertes. Und mal im Ernst, hätte sie auch in einer sternenklaren Nacht bei Barry White und Kerzenschein hier im Bett gelegen? Als kleines Löffelchen?  
Sicher nicht!  
Seine Haarspitzen kitzelten während seinem Lippenbekenntnis. Den kleinen Küssen auf ihrem Rücken. Genau wie seine Hand an ihrer Seite! Natürlich war ihr mittlerweile bewusst, dass Ryo genau wusste was er da tat! Aber wusste er auch mit wem? Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Wen interessierte es?  
Außer ihm und ihr war keiner da. Nicht im dunklen Schlafzimmer. Nicht im dunklen Bad. Und auch nicht im dunklen Wohnzimmer – dessen Fußboden dank ihren Schuhen wohl eher Sumpfgebiet als Laminat sein mochte. Ja, nur sie, er und seine Hände die sich just einen Weg zu ihrem Bauchnabel bahnten. Abwechselnd kleine und große Kreise zogen. Sechs Doppelpunkt null acht. Und neunundfünfzig. Die Zahlen auf dem kleinen Radiowecker schienen still zu stehn. Bloß keine Sekunde vergeuden, alles fühlen, einprägen und auskosten!  
Sechs Doppelpunkt null neun.  
Sie schloss die Augen. Warf den Kopf in den Nacken, sodas er leichter ihren Hals erreichen konnte. Der Lippenbekenntnisse wegen! Fast wäre ihr ein tiefer Seufzer über die Lippen gehuscht. Aber Rukis Fassade war noch nie ganz eingestürzt! Stattdessen griff sie erneut nach seinen Haaren und spielte mit einer der dicken Strähnen. Wickelte sie um den Finger. So wie sie ihn um den Finger gewickelt hatte!  
Oder er sie?

Sechs Doppelpunkt eins null!

_She knows that if  
she ever breaks free  
that she will never see the light of day  
she's been blinded  
by the stars and dreams _

_she craved and if  
they ever let her go  
she still be bound to all her fears  
and all the medicine  
they forced her to take._

_On and on and on she goes  
on and on and on she goes  
but she will never ever ever find love  
unless she takes on a fight  
along with the northern light_

Verdammter Radiowecker! Wieso am Samstag, wieso ausgerechnet jetzt? Die Wärme an ihrem Rücken begann zu versiegen und Ryos Hände zuckten zurück. Vorsichtig warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter. Draußen dämmerte es bereits, wabberte weißer Dunst durch die feuchten Straßen. Aber der Regen fiel noch immer. Trommelsolo an der Fensterscheibe.  
Er lag auf die Ellbogen gestützt im Halbdunkel. Sah sich, die Decke nur bis knapp über die Hüfte gezogen nach dem Störenfried um. Und fand ihn auf dem kleinen Nachttisch zu seiner linken. Wollte grade danach greifen um ihn auszuschalten als sich ihre Hand um seine Schloss und er einen kleinen Ruck später auf der Matte lag.  
Zurück in den Kissen.  
Ruki zwang ihm den Kuss förmlich auf. Presste ihre Lippen auf seine, hielt das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Konnte seine kratzigen Stoppeln spüren – keine unangenehme Erfahrung! Und überhaupt: die Oberhand haben lag ihr ja eh.  
Teufel noch eins, musste der so gut riechen!

Ein tiefes Brummen entrann seiner Kehle und keine Sekunde später spürte er ihr Grinsen. Wie sich ihre Lippen verzogen. Und das während ihrem heftigen Kuss.  
Aber das spielte man zu zweit! Natürlich konnte er es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, trieb seine Zunge keck gegen ihren Mund. Schlang die Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie weiter herab. Bestimmend und fest direkt auf sein Becken.  
Erschrocken schlug sie die Augen auf. Fing seinen spöttischen Blick ein. Und das Grinsen schwand. Ihr Grinsen!  
Zugegeben: ihn erregte das Ganze nicht minder, aber das konnte sie ja nicht wissen. Hoffte er. Schließlich gab es in den südlichen Gefilden kaum zu übersehende Beweise. Verdammt, natürlich wusste sie es.  
Und verdammt zum quadrat, das war ihm scheißegal! Konnte es denn wichtigeres geben als ihren heißen Atem, ihre zarten Lippen und ihren betörenden Duft? Die Spannung ihn zerreißen wollte?  
Ein Biss in ihre Unterlippe. Sie zuckte vor Schmerz zurück, er ließ nicht locker und entlockte ihr die ersehnten Töne.  
„ Call it even!"

Die Ellbogen auf seine Schultern gestützt lag sie auf ihm, Brust an Brust. Ihr Herz im Akkord schlagend. Versunken in lüsternen Blicken, gefangen auf der Grenze zwischen Nacht und Tag. Traum und Realität. Er wollte es genießen. Weiß Gott, wann er das nächste Mal die Gelegenheit haben würde. Aber wahrscheinlich konnte nicht mal der das beantworten. Immerhin war die, die da auf ihm lag nicht irgendein Mädchen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag ihm auf den Lippen.  
Einfach so daliegen, ihre Wange streicheln. Sich anschmiegen.  
Kuscheln! Das Lächeln auf den Lippen. Küssen! Wurde zu einem Grinsen. Vielleicht Mehr?  
Die Hand in ihrem Nacken zog sie herab. Bestimmend.  
Die Lippen auf ihrem Mund küssten sie. Erst zärtlich, dann fordernd und schließlich bestimmend.

_They found her in the  
basement facing east  
howling wolves and inhailing beast  
were strangling every little  
dream she had in there_

_And if she ever finds her way  
they will haunt her through the day  
until she breaks and then becomes one of them,  
cause'_

_On and on and on she goes  
on and on and on she goes  
but she will never ever ever find love  
unless she takes on a fight  
along with the northern light_

Die Hände fanden partout keine Ruhe. Ihren Rücken herab, ihre Beine herauf. Sie konnte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen hören. Seine Berührungen ließen sie schaudern. Heiß und kalt zugleich, mal sanft, mal hart und dann wieder keins von beidem.  
Und seine Lippen! Jede Berührung, jeder Kuss. Jedes am - wahlweise – Hals, Bauch, Finger oder Brust festsaugen stahl ihr den Atem. Oder lags am Gewicht auf ihrem zarten Körper? Schwachsinn!  
Mochte zwar dazu beitragen aber war sicher nicht der Grund, dass ihr die Luft wegblieb. Wieso jetzt drüber nachdenken? Just wenn er sie heranzog. Auf seinen nackten Schoß. Näher zu ihm und der unbändigen Hitze. Hoffentlich verbrannte sie sich nicht. Und hoffentlich schaltete ihr Kopf sich endlich ab!  
Das Kinn auf eine Schulter gestütz, die Zähne im Nacken verbissen. Ihre Hände auf dem Rücken und seine auf ihrem Arsch. Im Rhythmus der gegen die Scheibe trommelnden Tropfen. Den sie eigentlich gar nicht hörten. Es mochte Einbildung sein.  
Und es schmerzte!

Schmerzte sehr. Schmerzte auf eine durch und durch angenehmen Art und Weise.

Erst leise, dann lauter, dann schreiend. Die Stimme wollte sich überschlagen. Zusammen mit Herz und Hirn rebellieren. Ein Sturmlauf auf den Wogen der Lust. Über Berg und höhere Berge. Ihre Haut, schon zum Zerreißen gespannt konnte jeden Moment aufplatzen und schien schon jetzt in Flammen zu stehen. Prickelte wie verrückt. Er hatte das Salz in jede einzelne ihrer Wunden gestreut. Einmassiert, sodass es ihr durchs Blut schoss. Ihr kochendes Blut. Ihr in Wallung geratenes Blut! Pumpte im Gleichklang mit ihm durch ihren Körper. Mit seinen Bewegungen. Seinen angespannten Muskeln. Bauch, Arme, Beine. Sogar am Hals sah sie die Sehnen spannen. Ein Blick nach oben, der Schweiß ran ihm von der Stirn. Doch die Augen blieben klar und ruhig. Diese tiefen blauen Augen. Ohne Boden, unendlich und weit. Und sein Lächeln.  
Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Kopf, zog ihn an die Brust. Presste ihr Gesicht in den wilden Haarschopf. Erstickte das Schreien. Er hatte zugebissen! „Drecksack."  
Biss kräftiger zu.  
Aber sie blieb tapfer. Schmerzenslaute geben? Blöße zeigen? Nicht mehr als nötig.  
Ihm noch mehr genugtuung verschaffen? Niemals!

Ein Grinsen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. Und als er ihre Gänsehaut sah wurde es breiter. Was ihr durch den Kopf ging? Was würde er zahlen – nur ein kurzer Blick in ihr innerstes.  
Er hatte etwas berührt. Wusste er. Aber höchstens an der Oberfläche gekratzt. Da war so viel mehr. Tief unter der harten Schale. Wusste er auch. Und sie saß auf seinem Schoß. Ein unvergesslicher Anblick. Unvergessliche Gefühle. Der Kampf, die Spannung, das Ende. Die Erlösung. Viel zu schnell, viel zu früh. Er wollte mehr.  
Würde mehr brauchen!  
Von ihr. Dem Quell seiner Begier. Seiner Sucht.  
Die Hände lagen auf ihren Schenkeln. Erschöpft. Schweißgebadet – genau wie er. Müde und ausgelaugt. Satt und befriedigt. Hungrig nach mehr!? Und natürlich glücklich.

_On and on and on she goes  
on and on and on she goes  
but she will never ever ever find love  
unless she takes on a fight  
along with the northern light_

_She knows  
that if she ever let go  
she will only loose her sol_

„There's no way out of this hell." Was ein Akt! Wie viel Kraft es sie kostete. Das Sprechen.  
„Yeah." Und wie viel es ihn kostete! Lächelnd in diese dunklen Augen blicken. Alles was er konnte. Alles was er wollte. Sah ihre Scham und ihre Freude. Vielleicht unbändige Freude? Er sah die Müdigkeit in ihnen. Ganz ohne Worte.  
Ein Kuss, dann noch einer und noch einer. Mal forsch, mal liebevoll. Dann zufrieden.  
Nach dem zweiten schloss sie die Augen. Ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Er tats ihr gleich. Hob das Laken über sie. Schlug nach dem verdammten Wecker. Dann kam die Stille.  
Und nur Sekunden später kam der Schlaf.


End file.
